


People like you have no imagination

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	People like you have no imagination

“People like you have no imagination! You always, _always_ fly to the wrong conclusion! It's always Lena, she's a Luthor, she's evil, she's just like her brother, like her mother. Well guess what, she isn't. She is better than all of them. She's better than all of you! I'm sick of your petty, twisted paranoia. You worthless, pathetic, little men!”

 

“Kara, please.” Mon-el made a grab for her arm as she tried to leave. 

 

“Get OFF me! You don't get to touch me! You don't even get to look at me! Leave me the hell alone!” 

 

“Let her go. There's no point talking to her when she's like this.” 

 

“Oh you think you need to ‘let me go’ Jimmy Olsen? I’d really love to see you both try and stop me.”

 

The men dropped their gaze in defeat. Kara took frivolous pleasure in their silent surrender. She stalked out before she did something she might regret. 

 

Kara was still fuming as she left the elevator and pushed open the door of her apartment, so hard the joints creaked under the pressure. She was lucky it didn't fall to the floor. 

 

She let out a furious groan as she closed the door behind her. 

 

“Kara! Are you OK??” 

 

“Lena! Wh-what are you doing here?”

 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself in. Alex gave me the key and said it would be OK. I-I just needed to see you. To let you know that it wasn't me. I know you probably won't believe me--”

 

“Lena! Of course I believe you! I know you'd never do anything to hurt anyone. I swear, I'm going to do everything in my power to find out what really happened and clear your name-wait, Alex gave you my key? Uh… isn't she the one who had you detained for questioning?”

 

Lena felt her whole body relax at Kara's reassuring words, at her belief. It meant more than Lena could ever express, this bizarre, unyielding faith the young blonde had always had in her. Her face melted into a soft smile. 

 

“Uh, yeah. That's actually what I came to tell you. At the DEO, Agent Schott found a security feed from some disused corner of a government agency. I don't know the details, confidentiality and all, but it puts me in the clear. I'm a free woman.”

 

Kara just gaped at the woman before her. “You-you're free? Lena that-that's amazing! I mean, I knew it would be fine, of course. But… Gosh, I am _so_ relieved.”

 

Lena let out a light chuckle, “me too. I wasn't quite so sure it would all work out if I'm honest with you. I feel bad, I should never have doubted that you'd believe in me. You're the only one that ever has. I should know by now you always will.” 

 

Lena had stepped into Kara's personal space, the air tingling between them. Kara stared down at the beautiful, strong, sweet woman before her and realised, probably much later than she should have, that she wasn't happy being _just_ friends any more. 

 

“Lena.” the word left Kara's mouth as a soft breath. 

 

Lena leant in, “Kara,” she hummed in soft reply. 

 

Kara closed the space between them and their lips met. Both women knowing, in that moment, that their lives would never be the same again. 

 


End file.
